Mario and Peach's Romantic Difficulties
by MarioXPeach15
Summary: Sequel to Mario and Peach's Unconditional Love, Peach has been hiding a secret from Mario. A very naughty secret...


Ever since I did my first lemon, I wanted to do it again. So badly. and I contemplated over the plot, and what couple, because I even wanted to try LuigiXRosalina. But, I came around to, MarioxPeach, once again... Don't worry, if enough people ask me to, then I will do another couple. Other than that, let this story, Begin!

Mario was stressed out. Why would he be stressed out, he's living the life? Mario, wanted to do a job, No, the Castle didn't require him to. But being the person he is, he wanted to get job experience, and above all, he didn't want to use the castle money to buy everything he wanted. Mario was coming home from work today, he was quite stressed because all his co-workers left their work for him to do. Naturally, Mario wouldn't have done it, But when his boss told him that he'd get an extra 200$ on his pay-check, Mario was up for the job. Now, the story begins...

"What a day, what a day.." Mario said walking up the long Castle stairs to his wife's room. Where he stayed at all the time. Along the way, he stopped by his one daughter's room, Sunshine.

"Daddy!" The 4 year old said running up to Mario hugging him.

"Hey Sunshine, Daddy is real tired tonight honey, so can you please not come up to me and mommy's room? It's almost your bed time anyways."

"Okay Daddy, how come you're home late today, and whats that behind you're back?"

"Well, because I worked extra, to get you this..." Mario said giving Sunshine the bag.

"Oh Daddy!" Sunshine jumped for joy when she saw what was in the bag, it was a pink Nintendo 2DS With 4 games to go with it!

"I hope you like it Shine, but you have to go to bed if you want to play it tomorrow."

"Aw, but Daddy, I wanna play it now!"

"Don't worry Shine, if you go to sleep now, you'll have the entire day tomorrow to play it!"

"Okay Daddy, tank you"

"Your Welcome baby" Mario said chuckling at her choice of words. He hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead goodnight. He also decided to tuck her in that night instead of Peach doing it. Peach coming up in his mind made a bright smile come across his face. Her beautiful face, it would be such a gift to see on a long stressful day such as this one. After taking care of his daughter, he decided to hurry up to see the princess in her room. After opening the door to her room, it came to the disappointment that she wasn't even there. He knocked on her personal bathroom door in hopes she might just be in there. But no, unfortunately, she wasn't there either. Not losing hope, Mario decided to go back down the stairs to try to find Peach. He came across Toadsworth, who seemed to notice his stress.

"Hello Master Mario, you look somewhat upset, anything happen today?"

"Everyone left the job, asked me to do their jobs, boss offered to pay me 200$ extra, so I went to do their jobs. I came home tired, hoping to see Peach's beautiful face, and well, turns out she wasn't even in her room.."

"Oh, she's out of the castle at the moment Master Mario."

"At this time of freaking night? What is she doing?"

"I'm sorry Master Mario, I have no clue. But don't worry, she shall return very soon, for she called me a few minutes ago, telling me she's on her way."

"Thanks Toadworth, you have a good night and take it easy okay?"

"Thank you Mario, likewise. You should go take a relaxing shower, maybe come down stairs for tea afterwards?"

"Thanks Toadsworth, I think I'll do that.

With that Mario and Toadsworth departed, and Mario switched his direction to back upstairs, where he can take a shower. Once Mario got to his room, and closed and locked his door, He saw a Toadette vacuuming his room. He smiled at this, but when the Toadette saw him, she got nervouse.

"Hello Master Mario, I-I-I, was just uhh, cleaning up your room, sorry about your personal space and stuff."

"It's okay, you should finish what you're doing, and pretend i'm not here. K?"

"O-Oh okay.."

Mario walked over to his huge closet to pick out same clothes for bed. After he picked out what he was going to where, he told the Toadette,

"You should be done by the time I get out right?"

"Yes Master Mario, I'm almost done!"

"Well done" Mario said taking another full look at his room, looking back at the Toadette, she was blushing madly.

"Well I, it was nothing really" the Toadette said playing with her hair out of nervousness. Mario thanked her once again, and turned around to head into his bathroom. As Mario locked the door behind him, he started to strip, so he'd no longer be clothed. He turned on the water for his shower and hoped in (This is the Mushroom Kingdom Castle were talking about, you don't gotta wait for the water to warm up)

"Ahhh, Mario said as he let the ever saw relaxing water, hit his body. Now with curtains protecting him from the outside world, he could do whatever he wanted. He could relax without hearing Sunshine calling his name, or having to answer the phone for another Co-Worker... This was his world. as Mario continued to wash himself someone walked into the bathroom. He was to comfortable to even notice the intruder opening up the door. Mario continued to hum, and wash his body while the intruder quietly opened up the curtain, and walked in behind him. She tapped Mario on the shoulder, before Mario turned around almost ready to attack, of course, he couldn't attack that beautiful face of hers. As soon as he saw her, he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Peach, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you, it was such a stressful day at work, and I wanted to spend the night with you."

Peach smiled as she said "Oh Mario, don't worry, I'll definitely kill that stress you have. Now give me a kiss you guy"

Mario leaned forward and kissed her lush lips savoring their cherry red flavor. Peach, kissed back with force, trying to gain entrance into Mario's mouth with her tongue. Mario gladly let her through as he began to feel her body, ranging from her back to her behind.

"No, no no Mario, you can't touch there, not now."

"Okay sweetie"

They went back to their kissing, with Peach's arms wrapped around Mario's back, Mario started to feel her body again. Until he got up, to her chest. He grabbed her their, in response he got a small moan from the princess, who separated from him and told him again, "No No No, not now"

"But why not Peachy?"

"Because I said so honey, not yet okay?"

"Okay"

"Let's get finished bathing okay?"

Mario nodded and got his wash cloth to finish washing his body.

"Rushing are we?" Peach said with a smile

"Well, because I wanted to be with you."

"You must really want me bad Mario"

"Don't talk like that Peach, It's not for you. You're cute, not dirty."

"Hehe, your so funny and sweet Mario."

"Let's just hurry up"

Mario, of course, finished early in washing his body, but Peach however, was teasing him, taking forever to wash her body, smiling along the way. Mario, decided to take action, as he started to help her out

"What are you doing?" Peach said with a smile, when she knew well what Mario was doing.

"Helping you, you're taking too long."

"But I said no touching my special areas, those are the only places I haven't washed.." Peach said with an even bigger smile on her face. Mario took action by pushing forward and kissing Peach on her cherry lips, And started to carry out what he was doing. While he was kissing Peach, he started to clean Peach's chest, giving and extra squeeze to them every now and then. Peach let out small, heated moans as Mario continued his actions. She kissed him even more passionately from the pleasure of him squeezing her breasts.

When Mario finished washing her chest, he stopped kissing her and told her to lie down on her back. Peach had givin up on what she said now, and she lie down on her back like Mario said.

"Open you're legs" Mario said staring and Peach's face.

"Make me Mario, and you can do whatever you want" Peach said with a smirk, still wanting to tease Mario a bit. Mario leaned over and kissed her neck softly, and nibbled softly, making sure not to hurt her sensitive skin. Seeing as the princess was still staying strong and not opening her legs, He softly grabbed her breasts, squeezing them every second. Peach moaned in his mouth. Until she could no longer take it.

"Okay Mario, i'll open up my legs, just please, p-p-pleasure me." Peach said, with no more restraint in her voice. when Peach opened up her legs, she had the reddest blush on her face Mario has ever seen. Mario took the wash cloth, and rubbed on her special spot, purposely teasing her. Peach moaned a bit loudly, Mario could tell, she wanted this for a very long time.

"Peach, you've wanted this for a very long time haven't you?" Mario said, still rubbing her spot slowly.

"Y-Yes, I-I, wanted you, for s-s-so long." Peach said moaning

"How come you never told me?" Mario said rubbing a little harder on her

"Mmm, Be-Because, I didn't want to both y-y-you. your doing such a good job with work. Ah!" Peach said still moaning.

"Oh Peach, I'll always put off work for you, don't ever forget that o-" Mario was cut off by Peach when she said

"I'm g-going to cum Mario" When she said that, Mario looked down, and notice that he was practically making love to her with his hand. He didn't even notice, until now...

"Mm Mario.." Peach said as a wave of pleasure hit her, and rocked her entire body. She came, and came hard all over Mario. Even though she was currently not cumming anymore, she was still moaning. Mario wondered why, she was still moaning, he wasn't doing anything anymore. So he decided to actually start doing something, and he grabbed at her soft butt giving it a tight squeeze.

"Mario, finish washing me, so we can go to bed." Peach said getting up.

"Okay honey."

When they had gotten out of the shower, and dried each other off, and started to work on some essentials. Brushing each other's teeth, fixing hair.

"You know Peach, this is useless, because you're gonna mess you're hair up again." Mario said with a smile. Peach replied with a simple "Yeah" before they went back to what they were doing. It then came around to when Peach, was ready to shave. She had three places to shave, Her Legs, Her Underarms, and Her Special Spot. Mario didn't have to shave anything, Peach always wondered when did he get the time to shave.

"Mario, will you help me shave?" Peach said with an innocent, but seductive look on her face.

"O-okay Peach." Peach spread shaving cream over her legs, and told Mario to remember that he skin is very very, sensitive. Mario started to slowly shave her legs. Looking back up at Peach every now and then. Peach was being naughty, as she was wearing one of her favorite Kimonos, but had no panties on. Mario saw her smirking, but wanted to know exactly why she was smirking. He soon found out when he looked up the wrong angle, and saw her special spot. To his surprise, she was very wet down there.

"Peach, why aren't you wearing panties?"

"Because I don't want to." Peach said with an even bigger smile.

"You know it takes every ounce of restraint in me to not pleasure you right this instant right Peach?"

"Yes, I know that, but you'll have to patiently wait."

When Mario was done with her legs, Peach told him that she would do her own underarms. After she finished her underarms, there was only one thing left, her special spot.

"Well Mario, you shave down there."

"Why haven't you put the shaving creme on yet?"

"Because I wanted you to do it."

"Why do you love teasing me so much?"

"Because I just do Mario." Peach was sitting on the counter, while Mario was standing, getting ready to do the one thing he didn't ever think he'd do.

"Peach, can you at least rub it on you first?"

"I can spray it, but you'll have to rub it."

"No thanks Peach..." Mario said with a small frown. However, he then smirked, obviously because he had an idea. When he started to rub the shaving cream, Peach notice that he started to put a little more pressure on her spot, as it became a form of pleasure for her. She started to moan softly at Mario's touches.

"Mario, you're cheating, Mm, stop it Mario."

"You were cheating a few moments ago Peach."

"No Mario, stop, I'll stop"

"Too late." Mario said with a smile as he inserted is two fingers inside of her special spot. He started to pump in and out, listening to hear angelic moans, it was like music to his ears. Until he stopped, now Peach KNEW that Mario was trying to tease her.

"Mario, Please do it again"

"Sorry Peach, I gotta finish shaving"

"Oh Mario, you're so, bad"

Mario continued shaving, pumping his fingers in and out of her every now and then. It was really teasing her, for him to do this, by now, she wanted him inside of her, So badly. When he finally finished shaving her, Mario still procrastinated, instead of trying to pleasure her more, he started to kiss her, and squeeze her chest. Mario noticed that Peach had started to moan loudly, and he knew it wasn't from his actions, but when he saw what Peach was doing, he wanted to enter her. He bent down and took her fingers out, and started licking at her special spot really hard. Faster, faster Peach chanted as Mario continued his actions. With Peach still sitting on the counter, and Mario on his knees licking her aggressively, it was time. Mario stopped, and stood up, pulled Peach's kimono up to her stomach, and entered her special spot. Peach laying on the bathroom counter, while her lover made lover to her was a REAL turn on for her. Peach moaned, and gasped rather loudly.

This continued on for 3 Minutes until Mario, was about to cum, thats when he pulled out. Peach was disappointed that he pulled out, because she felt as she was going to burst soon. Mario, lifted Peach's legs up, and entered her bottom beauty. Causing Peach to yelp out in pleasure, she pushed her own fingers into her special, and started pumping, fast and hard. Mario pumping into her bottom, and Peach thrusting her own fingers, into her special, made the couple cum in a matter of time.

"P-Peach, I'm going to cum" Mario said going faster, and trying to go as fast as he can.

"M-M-M-me too baby, go as fast as you can!" Peach said pumping her fingers faster and faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The said in unison.

Then they both blasted their seed. Peach felt the warmness of his cum blast into her bottom, which made her cum for longer, as she continued to pump her fingers in and out, faster and faster, gaining a longer, and longer stream of seed. Once Peach stopped cumming, she took for hands out and sucked on them, savoring the flavors of her own juices. Seeing Peach do this to herself, all kinds of thoughts went through Mario's head as to why she's been so, Naughty, tonight. then it hit him. After Peach finished what she was doing, Mario asked.

"Peach, have you been masturbating?"

"I-I-Well, it's kinda hard, No."

"Peach.."

"Yes. I have"

"Thats an even better reason why you should has asked me"

"It's embarrassing Mario, to come to you're loved and ask them for sex."

"Then how come you didn't seduce me or something?"

"I don't know!? I don't know... I'm just a slut"

"Peach! No you're not. This is my fault not yours."

"You shouldn't take all the blame Mario, I still have something to do with it."

"Okay Peach, listen, just come to me next time. Tell me something that doesn't embarrass you like, "I want you", I'll know what you mean by it.

"Oh Mario"

Peach slipped down from the counter, and pushed her lips against his. Tongue wrestling, and moaning took place, and Mario grabbed her bottom and squeezed it. After they got finished making out, Mario picked Peach up off her legs and carried her into their room. Mario made sure of the door being locked, he headed back to the bed where Peach was no longer at. Mario wondered why would she be in the closet, putting clothes on, did she want to stop for the night?

He soon found out as Peach walked out of the closet with lingerie on. A Pink, rather thin, lingerie outfit she was wearing, that Mario couldn't keep his eyes off.

"I went and bought this at a store you don't know about. Thats why I was gone tonight"

"What does the store have in it?"

"All that naughty stuff, you know, lingerie, vibrators... Those movies..."

"Please don't tell me you bought any video.."

"N-N-N-No, I didn't buy any video Mario!"

"Ah, Peach, I know that. I trust you with that kind of stuff"

"Now, enough talk, let me show you what I can do with this..."

Peach did erotic things with the lingerie, all to seduce Mario. She also did some other things such as "Naughty School Girl" outfit, or "Bad Secretary" all kinds of dances, she even occasionally sat on Mario's lap, or grinded her hips up against his private area.

"Can you still resist me?"

"Y-Yes."

Then Peach moved on to something more advanced. Striptease. Her little patient wasn't giving up, and she wasn't going to give up either. Peach started on her erotic strip dance in her naughty girl outfit. Under that, was her newly bought linger. Slowly piece by piece she stripped to the very bottom, purposely playing around with her private areas in the process. When Peach was completely naked, she couldn't do much more, and Mario seemed to haven't gave up yet. So she started to make love to herself in all different ways. Starting with her breasts, she hugged and squeezed them, sometimes getting them into her mouth, so she can lick and suck on them. After the breast teasing, Mario still haven't gave up, but Peach could tell, he was close to his breaking Point. She decided to get on the bed now, to be closer to Mario, so close that he could reach out and touch her. While Mario sat against the backboard of the bed, Peach sat down in front of him, and spread her legs wide open, and started to play with herself.

Up and down her fingers slowly went over her special spot, While she gave Mario that ever so devious look. Moan after moan, Peach kept going, noticing that Mario still haven't gave up, she decided a different approach. She got on her hands and knees and turned around to where her backside was directly facing Mario. She then started the same actions, except a little advanced. Now she was pushing her fingers slowly into her special spot, making sure to moan extra loud for her loved. Mario was really turned on, and it took every ounce of restraint in him, to not make love to his princess right then and there. Every few seconds, Peach took her fingers out, and sucked on them, licking them and looking at Mario in a very, very seductive way, Mario couldn't take it anymore.

"P-Peach"

"Hm yes Mario"

"I-I-I need you, I can do it anymore"

"Okay baby" Peach said with a giggle.

Peach made her way over to Mario, and slowly pulled down his boxers, he had a big erection at the moment, and Peach knew he was desperate. Peach placed her silky angelic hand on his private, and started to move up and down, at a slow, seductive pace. Still looking up at Mario, Peach lowered her head, and started to lick on his private. This was the ultimate pleasure for Mario, he couldn't take it anymore!

"P-Peach, I'm going to...Ahhhhh"

Peach stopped her licking and rubbing actions, and put her mouth him. Now she was completely sucking him off, and in a matter of seconds, Mario shot his stream into Peach's mouth, and she swallowed, most of it... She swallowed all she can as some was leaking out of her mouth. She let the cum to spilled out of her mouth, onto her breasts, so she can lick it all of her breasts, in hopes that Mario would be more then ready to enter her. Peach started to lick the cum off her breasts seductively, while looking at Mario's dazed face. While Mario was still in dreamland, she used this time to go get something from her secret naughty collection. Out of the closet she came with a sex toy, that was about the same size as Mario's private. She rubbed the rest of the cum onto the toy, and lie down in front of Mario, and inserted the toy into her bottom.

Peach had her legs spread wide open, and was pumping into her butt, fast and rather hard. When Mario came to, and saw this erotic display, his erection grew back immediately. Peach opened her eyes, and looked at Mario.

"Enter me Mario, enter me, make me feel good"

"Okay?" Mario was rather confused at the request, he still didn't understand why Peach felt so good when she was having anal sex, not his problem. Her behind was nice, soft, and rather tight, and hell if it felt good to her, then it really felt good to him. He pushed into her special spot, and thrust in and out faster and faster. Peach moaned loudly, and the two Mario sized mounds pumping into her and a very fast pace. At the least, two minutes later, Peach came really hard, all over Mario. Even the lower part of her body was covered in cum. Peach was in ecstasy, and even though she had already came she didn't stop thrusting into her bottom. Mario was going faster and faster since he hadn't came yet, and saw that Peach was still going.

"M-M-M-Mario, W-when you cum, pull out and cum on M-me"

"O-okay."

Mario continued to pump in and out of her, quite baffled by her request, Mario knows Peach is quite the naughty one now. Mario was soon about to cum, and he tried to go faster and faster, but this was his limit, until, Peach came all over him, that warm liquid spraying all over Mario made him go faster and harder, deep into Peach's core. Now Peach was in a chain, with her still pumping in and out of her butt, and Mario pumping as hard as he could in her special spot, Peach was cumming over and over again. Peach sprayed out stream after stream on Mario, as he was still keeping his self from cumming. It was amazing how Peach's sexual desires went over the roof, as she pushed her sex toy so far inside of her, that she almost lost it. Peach needed more and more. She told Mario to stop. When he stopped Peach pulled out her sex toy, and expended it, making it larger, and longer. Right now, her sex toy was quite large, to the point where it wont even fit inside of her without help.

"Mario, can you help me open up, so it can hit in there?"

"Peach, that thing is really big, I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont hurt me Mario, just do it"

Mario didn't help her, instead he took it from her, and inserted it into her special, where Peach yelled out in pleasure.

"Good idea" Peach said in a tired voice.

Mario inserted his private into her bottom, and started to thrust in and out fast. So much pleasure for Peach, "Mm" and "Ah" was thrown all over the room. Finally Mario started to cum inside of Peach's behind, his warmness entering her behind made Peach go overboard, as she started cumming uncontrollably, Peach stopped thrusting in and out of herself, and simply dropped her sex toy. As Peach uncontrollably came over and over again, Mario got down to her special spot, and started to clean her up.

"OH MARIO"

Mario was pleased by her pleads and chants that he went faster and faster, and decided to lick, Up and Down, going from her bottom hole, to her top hole. Making sure to lick every nook and crannie, Mario was official done pleasuring Peach. Peach's uncontrollable streams of cum stopped, and she was out for the night. Asleep.

"Oh Peach, you sure know how to make a mess"

Mario picked Peach up, and she quickly woke back up, resulting in her telling Mario to let her go, and lie down on the bed.

"Peach, you don't have to go out of you're way to make sure I have a good time.

"Oh yes I do baby"

Peach jumped on Mario erection, and started bouncing on him. Mario started to moan in pleasure as Peach came down and started to roughly kiss him. Mario kissed her back roughly, and the two thrust into each other faster and faster until they both came. Peach sat there still with Mario inside of her, layed down on Mario.

"Peach, you can get off now"

"I want to go to sleep like this."

"You want to go to sleep with my inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Okay Peach."

Peach and Mario slowly fell asleep, softly thrusting into each other every now and then.

The End... Or Is It?

Well, that's it, and theres going to be a small chapter two as a success to this story. Thank you for reading! R&R!


End file.
